


Soft

by Sparrowlicious



Series: The HS AU [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, THE hs au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowlicious/pseuds/Sparrowlicious
Summary: Just two boyfriends watching anime. That is until Kylo demonstrates to Hux that he has a soft belly.





	Soft

“You have a soft belly”

“What.”    
Hux looked over to Kylo who was lying on the bed next to him. They had been watching some anime Kylo had put on. So far they had watched it in silence.   
“I’ll show you”, Kylo said. He leaned over and undid the buttons on the bottom of Hux’s shirt after he pulled it out of Hux’s pants. Hux watched him warily and yet he was curious where this was going They weren’t alone in the house.

Kylo put his warm, big hand on Hux’s belly.

“It’s soft”, he said with a grin. 

Hux’s face heated up and he laughed. He put his hands on his face to hide his blush.

“Oh my goooood”, he muttered.

Next to him Kylo also laughed. He leaned in closer and peeled Hux’s hands from his face.

“You’re so cute”, he whispered.

“Shut up”, Hux said still laughing. He tried batting at Kylo but he did not bulge, not at first anyway. When he went he only went further down so his face was at Hux’s belly with his breath tickling the sensitive skin. 

“What-”

And then he blew a raspberry on Hux’s belly.   
“Stop that! You ass!”

Despite his protests Hux laughed but he also batted and Kylo.    
Kylo chuckled and then he moved up Hux’s body and started kissing his chest. Hux put his hands on Kylo’s shoulders and then back to his own face to muffle his little sighs and moans as Kylo started lapping at one of his nipples. He felt hot all over and so good. Kylo was so warm on him. He kissed his neck and peeled Hux’s hands from his face again.   
“Sorry”, he whispered against his lips and kissed him.   
Then Kylo leaned back to sit next to him. He took Hux’s hand in his.

“You’re a little shit, you know that?”, Hux whispered. He was still flushed and hot all over. He didn’t even care that his shirt was still open and that his chest was heaving from catching his breath.

“But I’m your little shit”, Kylo said. Hux didn’t have to look at him to know that he was grinning. That little shit.

**Author's Note:**

> A thing I wrote for this thing I drew recently: [clicky](http://sparrowlicious.tumblr.com/post/169312352694/i-love-these-silly-18-year-olds-a-thing-i-was)  
> Yooo.


End file.
